Card Shark
by ASGT and Kat Maximoff
Summary: R&R the competed fic! When Rogue runs into Remy at school, she can’t remember who he is, until a suspicious Jean does her research and finds out who he is, and his intentions.
1. What is a 22 year old doing here?

Card Shark  
  
By ASGT  
  
Summery: When Rogue runs into Remy at school, she can't remember who he is, until a suspicious Jean does her research and finds out who he is, and his intentions. Chapter one.  
  
~  
  
"I don't want to go to school, AGAIN. I don't see no point. There is no point!" Rogue whined at Kitty over the roar of her hair dryer.  
  
"Get over it." Kitty replied, putting on her lipgloss.  
  
"And why do you go then?" Rogue asked, turning to her room mate. "Is it the only place you can see Lance with out being reprimanded. Ooh, wait, I forgot. He's expelled! Kitty likes a rebel! Meow!" Rogue said, sneering at Kitty.  
  
"You're just mad you don't have anything even close to a boy friend. You have a step brother, and a useless crush! And if you'll excuse me, I have to make Scott let me drive. Buhbye." Kitty said, phasing through a wall.  
  
I I hate her. /I Rogue thought angrily, kicking a wall, leaving a scuff mark on it. Rogue took good care slamming the door, and storming through the halls.  
  
"What's the matter this time, Stripes?" Logan asked gruffly, walking out of his room, his toothbrush in his mouth.  
  
"Kitty." Was all she said as she slammed the yet another door.  
  
"And students, today I'd like to introduce a new student today. His name is Remy Labeau. He's a transfer from New Orleans. Remy, please take a seat next to Rogue, the mutant with the frown. That's her." Mr. Lindquist said, pointing to the empty seat where Risty used to sit.  
  
"Bonjour." He said, sitting down. Rogue looked disdainfully out of the corner of her eye at him. Dark red hair, brown eyes. not to bad looking.  
  
"Yeah, hi. I'm Rogue. And I know your name." She replied, not looking up from her unfinished homework.  
  
"Well then mademoiselle Rogue, I was wondering if after school y' could help Remy get caught up. He is horrible at European history. As a matter of fact, they didn't even take it in his old school, oui?" He asked, with his Cajun accent, referring to himself in third person, and throwing in French words here and there.  
  
"Yah. Sure. After the last bell. Meet you in the Library then. Now if you'll excuse meh." Rogue turned back to her homework.  
  
"Remy will see you there then."  
  
All too soon for Rogue's taste, but all too slow, the end of school rolled around, and she was stuck in the library teaching Mr. New Orleans European history. She rolled her eyes as she flung her backpack on the table.  
  
"Ah, Mademoiselle Rogue, you are already here." Remy said, as he sat down next to her.  
  
"Listen, I'm in the middle of a tough time here, I just found out my best friend is a fake, and I found out who my adoptive mother is, and she is one of our worst enemy's. So cut it with the flattery. I ain't fallin for it." Rogue said, opening up her book.  
  
"Mademoiselle Rogue." Remy stopped as she shot daggers at him. "Lovely name. Thief, it means, oui. Mademoiselle Rogue. Lady Thief. Thief Lady. Has she ever stolen anything?" He asked her, looking into her green eyes.  
  
"Ah'm a mutant, okay? When Ah touch people, Ah steal their memories, and energy, and if Ah touch a mutant, then Ah steal their powers temporarily as well." She scowled, looking at him.  
  
"Well, Lady Thief, you live up to your name, you have stolen Remy's heart away." He said this with such honesty, it startled Rogue.  
  
"No. Ah haven't. Don't. The flattery ain't workin' at all, an' there's nothing ya can say to get meh to like ya. All right?" She slammed her book shut and stood up, slammed her book in her bag, and headed to the door.  
  
"Remy is being honest. He truly feels this way. Why are you so protective?" He asked, standing between her only exit.  
  
"Because. My best friend was mah worst enemy, Ah don't trust anyone. Ah could hurt you. An' Ah don't want to." She pushed past him, and ran down the hall, but stopped. He was fallowing her. "Stop fallowin' meh!" She yelled at him. Some girls who were gossiping looked up.  
  
"Mutant-girl and Remy? Haha. Who could like an anti-social goth?" They laughed at her.  
  
"Remy could." Remy said, looking at the girls. "Rogue! Wait up!"  
  
"No!" She screamed at him. She was lucky most everyone had left for school.  
  
"Wait!" Remy put on a quick burst of speed, and caught up to her. He pushed her slightly against a wall, and put his arm in front of her. "Listen to Remy, Rogue."  
  
"No! Get offa meh! Get your filthy paws offa meh!"  
  
"Rogue."  
  
"Wait a tick, ya look familiar, but Ah just can't place it. Now, get away from me!" Rogue reached up and pushed him off. Surprised by the strength of the girl, Remy stumbled back on to his butt. By the time he got up, Rogue had disappeared.  
  
"You know what I heard?" Kitty taunted, more than asked, when Rogue was struggling with her homework. "What?" Rogue looked up, angrily. "That the new guy. Remy, likes you! Who, like, started that rumor?" Kitty asked, sitting on her bed. "No one. It's true. He said that Ah'd 'stolen his heart away' while Ah was trying to brief him on European history after school."  
  
"Who would like you?" Kitty asked, still mad about earlier that morning.  
  
"Apparently exchange students from New Orleans." Rogue replied bitterly, throwing her math books in her bag, and walking out the door.  
  
"Where are you like going?" Kitty called after her.  
  
"Ta get a chocolate sundae with Kurt. He said to come get him after homework." Rogue called bitterly down the hall. "You're not invited. Go. go. Go do something with Lance. Like." Her voice faded off, but Kitty swore she heard something rude.  
  
"The nerve of her! Who does she think she is?" Kitty asked, kicking the wall right where Rogue had kicked it earlier that morning. Unfortunately, she got her foot stuck half way through the door, and fell over. "Um. Like a little help here, please?" Kitty called to the empty hallway.  
  
"So you're saying zhat zhe new guy likes you?" Kurt asked, on his third ice- cream cone. "Yah. Don't know why. And Ah've seen him somewhere before." She replied, dipping a French fry in ketchup and drawing patters on her plate.  
  
"Maybe he's a foreign spy coming to spy on our powers?" Kurt asked, licking ice-cream off his chin.  
  
"Ah doubt it. Have you been watching James Bond or somethin'?" She asked, finally sticking the fry in her mouth.  
  
"Ja. Halle Berry es hot!" Kurt chirped, Rogue rolled her eyes.  
  
"You're not the only one. What about Amanda?" She asked, sipping her chocolate malt.  
  
"She es great. One of the only people who don't mind us being mutants. She likes me better because of et." He said, a matter-o-factly.  
  
"An' whay is that?" Rogue asked simply.  
  
"Blue es her favorite color. And no one can resist zhe Fuzzy!" Kurt smiled at Rogue.  
  
"Ya have a big ego." She laughed slightly.  
  
"All right you ugly mutants, the bill comes to $35.50." The ice-cream man handed Rogue the bill.  
  
"What's this, right down 'ere, past the regular tax?" She asked, pointing out the words 'mutant tax' to the ice-cream man.  
  
"A new law. Mutant tax. We've got all of your pictures, and if one of them is in the group of ice-cream orderers, then we add the tax. Simple." The now evil ice-cream man laughed evily.  
  
"Et's un-constitutional!" Kurt said, rising from his seat.  
  
"So what? What are you going to do about it? Teleport outta here?" The now- evil-ice-cream-man laughed again.  
  
"Ja. In fact, we might." Kurt raised his fists.  
  
"No. Kurt, we can't do that! We'd get in trouble with the Professor, I AN' /I the law! An' you don't want Amanda to see you in jail, do ya'?" Rogue asked, digging in her pocket for the money and slamming it down on the counter. "See you around then, jerk." Rogue said, grabbing Kurt's arm as he teleported them out of the shop.  
  
Truthfully, Kurt had only ported down the block. They then teleported to the mansion. "Hey, you two are like, on the news!" Kitty said, her foot was now free, the second they walked into the mansion.  
  
"We are? Again? Oh man, Kurt! Ah told ya not to do that! The law I IS /I un-constitutional, but what do they care? They don't care!" Rogue yelled un-happily, as she sat down on the couch. Wait, no. Jean pulled her down on the couch.  
  
"Just watch." Jean told her sternly.  
  
"Fahne." Rogue said, angrily, putting her feet up on the coffee table.  
  
"Feet off the table, Rogue." Scott said. She grudgingly removed her feet.  
  
"And in the local news to day, two mutants identified as Rogue no-last-name and Kurt Wagner were the first of many mutants to discover the new 'Mutant tax.' A law instated by the state today, that adds ten percent. They reacted with fury, and teleported out of 'Willy-B-Wallabee's Ice-Creamery'. Only a few shops have accepted the new law. A full list of those shops is on our website www.brandnewnews.org. I'm Tammy Seawell, and this is Brand New News." The lady, Tammy Seawell, said with a gleam in her eyes. Hank started humming 'Dirty Laundry.'  
  
"That's terrible! Scott, can you get the list off the site? It's www.brandnewnews.org." Jean said, standing up.  
  
"Right." Scott stood up and walked out of the room, only to return five minutes later.  
  
"The list is long." Amara noted.  
  
"Too long for my taste." Scott said, unrolling the list. Five pages. "Super-Mart, Slice of Heaven Pizzeria, almost every store in the mall."  
  
"Time to start shopping on-line!" Kitty said happily. "They have, like a bigger selection anyway."  
  
"Let's go tell the Professor." Scott said, walking out the door, fallowed by everyone else.  
  
"Stop fallowin' meh!" Rogue yelled for what seemed like the bajillionth time that day. "Are ya mah stalker or somethin'?"  
  
"No. Remy is just in love." He replied, grabbing her gloved hand.  
  
"What will make ya stop stalkin' meh?" She asked, angrily.  
  
"If you go out with Remy, tonight, on Friday. He will take y' t' a candle lit dinner at 'Le Amor.' What do you say? Oui, or non?" He asked, not letting go of her hand, as she tugged at it.  
  
"Fahne, Fahne, Fahne! Just stop fallowin' meh! An' Ah mean it!" She finally wrenched her hand from his grasp.  
  
"Remy will pick you up at de institute at 6. Oui?" He asked.  
  
"Fahne. Now stop fallowin' meh!" Rogue said, glad he let go of her hand, and she started walking down the hall.  
  
"Ooh.. Mutant girl's got a date! This is. Odd. I wonder how much Duncan had to pay Remy to go out with that ugly pig?" The gossiping girls were back, as Rogue ran down the hall to lunch.  
  
"Nothing. RemyI should be paying them to let me go out with such a goddess." Remy said, dreamily, opening his locker next to the girls.  
  
"Riiight. Hey, Remy. If going out with mutant-girl doesn't work out. I'm always available!" The lead girl flipped her hair in an attempt to look dreamy. Her effort failed as she flicked Remy in face.  
  
"Remy finally asked got you to like, go out with him?" Kitty asked, as Rogue munched on her sandwich.  
  
"Yea. Tonight, at 6. This is going to be the worst night a mah life!" Rogue frowned. "'An it was all Ah could do to get 'im to stop fallowin' meh."  
  
"Well, I think you're lucky. All I had was Lance. He took me to O'Daggons for burgers off the cheap menu! It was so. icksome!"  
  
"Hello Mademoselle Rogue. Remy aloud to sit here, oui?" Remy asked, walking up to Rogue and Kitty.  
  
"No. That was not part a the deal. Go awahy." Rogue didn't even turn around to look at him.  
  
"But you are now Remy's girlfriend, oui?" "No. You misunderstood meh. Ah said that Ah would go out with you TONIGHT ONLY so you would STOP FALLOWIN' MEH. Ah do not rememba' sayin' anythin' about BEING YOUR GIRLFRIEND! GO AWAHY! PICK MEH UP AT 6, OKAY, BUT GO AWAY UNTILL THEN!" Rogue yelled at him, standing up to her full height. The courtyard was silent. "GO BACK TO EATIN' THIS IS BETWEEN MEH AN' REMY!" The courtyard broke out in whispers. "An' Ah hope that ya know what ya getting inta. It's called 'mutant tax.' An' ya don't want ya reputation to be tarnished because a hangin' out with a mutant like meh." Rouge sat down, as Remy walked away, looking sad. "Ah know that Ah've seen him before somewhere. Ah jus can't place it."  
  
"So. Remy, are you gonna. like. make the moves on her?" Duncan asked, a while after Remy sat down at his table, for lack of place to sit.  
  
"No. Remy respects her." He replied shortly.  
  
"Oh, that's too bad. But if you do, I want the details man!" Duncan was an idiot. It was obvious.  
  
"Remy doesn't think that will happen. Sorry to put down your hopes." Remy said, finishing his sandwich, and standing up. He put his trash in the trash can, all except a napkin, which he held on to. "See you later." He said, walked away, but tossed the napkin over his shoulder, which landed on the floor by the lunch table. KABOOM! The napkin exploded.  
  
"Cool man." Was all Duncan said. "He put a firework in that."  
  
~  
  
A/N  
  
Disclaimer: Marvel Comics owns the X-Men and related Characters. I own the evil-ice-cream-man, and the restaurants mentioned, and Mr. Lindquist was my 6th grade social studies teacher/homeroom guy. But he left.  
  
LILY and ASGT together: MR LINDQUIST, YOU'RE A MEANIE!  
  
~ASGT who is going to summer fest today with one of her BFF's and Mandy, and her BFF is none other than Ginny Brandybuck, the one who shares this pen name with her, and ASGT has lack of money, and will most likely be banned from METMA by being OT too much, because Jess is in charge, but you don't care.  
  
~ASGT who is happy that ALR put her in her fic about the METMAians. "All hail Allex! Wait. that doesn't work, can I call you the pumpkin song?" Was one of my sample lines. Or something like it. I can't remember properly. 


	2. How to go on a date and get drunk in 4 w...

Card Shark Chapter Two  
  
~  
  
"Kitty! Ya killed the washin' machine! Kitty!" Rogue screamed later that night, as she just about entered the laundry room, to hear a boom.  
  
"Sorry! I was just showing them how I can be in two places at once." Kitty said, her head and shoulders were protruding through the floor.  
  
"What are ya walkin' on?"  
  
"Bobby's ice." Kitty replied.  
  
"Bobby doesn't have ice. He doesn't have enough money to buy a ring for 75 cents in the dispenser machine. WITHOUT 'Mutant tax'. Oh, that ice." Rouge sighed. Her pants were in the washing machine. The ones she was going to wear tonight, to meet Remy in. Not like she cared about Remy.  
  
"Well, sorry about your pants. You could wear some of mine." Kitty's head suggested. "No. You're too small."  
  
"Borrow Jean's jeans. She's more your size."  
  
"Fahne. But fix this machine!" Rogue stormed out of the room to find Jean.  
  
At 5:45, Rogue was waiting impatiently on the steps inside the institute. "I've got the camera ready so I can take a picture of my big sis's first date!" Kurt said, sliding down the banister.  
  
"Kurt! Go away! Or do Ah have ta go on a date with ya too?"  
  
"No! You don't have to do that! We just wanted to see you on your merry way." Kurt replied, sitting next to her.  
  
"Yeah! Um. nice outfit." Bobby said, flanked by Ray, Roberto, Jamie, Rahne, Sam and Amara. Rogue was sitting pouting, wearing a pair of Jean's jeans, with a studded belt, her boots, and usual top.  
  
"I don't really think it's you. No offence, Rogue." Amara said, sitting next to Rogue.  
  
"Ah don't either. But since Kitty short-circuited the washing machine, Ah have no choice but to wear them. And Ah think Ah should thank Bobby as well." Rogue said, looking at Bobby.  
  
"Sorry. I didn't know it would ruin your date with your I Boyfriend /I" Bobby said, hitting the word boyfriend.  
  
"Knock it Bobby. I know that you like Amanda, but she's Kurt's anyway." Amara laughed, as Bobby turned a bright red.  
  
"Ets all right. She es very pretty." Kurt laughed right along side them. At exactly 6, the door bell rang, and Kurt sat up.  
  
"I'll get et." He said, as he teleported to the door and opened it. "Hello and welcome to mutant mansion. Your future bride is waiting for you on the steps. And I need to take a picture to put on the wall of zhe un- believable." Kurt said as Remy stepped through the door.  
  
"Shoo ya newbies!" Rogue said, shooing Amara, Bobby, Sam, Jamie, Ray, Rahne and Roberto out. Rogue then walked over to Remy just as Kurt shot the picture. "Kurt! Ah'm going to kill you when Ah get back!" Rogue yelled at the spot where Kurt had just been.  
  
"Well then, mon cherie, shall we go?" Remy asked, putting his hand around Rogue's waist.  
  
"First off, no touchin'. It could result in your death, and Ah'm not kiddin'." Rogue said, as he opened up for the door of his BMW for her to get in.  
  
"Oui. Remy understands. Second off?" Remy asked, as he stepped in the other side.  
  
"Second off. ah. um. er... Ah order what Ah want, and that's it." She said.  
  
"Oui."  
  
"Rogue, so you are from Mississippi, oui?" He asked a little while later in the drive.  
  
"Yah. What's it to ya?"  
  
"Just that Remy was wondering if you have ever head Mississippi mud pie. They have the best at Le Amor."  
  
"Yeah. I love it. Ah don't make it often thou."  
  
"Oh. Well. We're here." The ride had gone very fast as Remy pulled up to the valet parking, and hopped out of the door. He then walked to Rogue's side, and opened the door for her. They then walked into the restaurant.  
  
"And then, Kitty walked through the washin' machine! So that's why Ah'm wearin' Jean's pants! You know Jean, right? She has telekinesis. Which means you can move chairs and stuff with ya MIND! How cool is that?" Rogue asked very drunkenly after her fifth glass of wine, over some mud-pie.  
  
"Yes. Very. Rogue. Remy thinks he should be getting you home. You seem a little. drunk." Remy said, gently.  
  
"Right." Hiccup. "Home. Home, home on the range! Where the deer and the antelope play! Where seldom is heard, a discouragin' word, and the sky's are not cloudy all day!" Rogue sang off key. Hiccup. Remy tossed $150 on the table, and held Rogue's waist as they walked to the door. He tossed his ticket to the valet.  
  
"Be quick about it." He muttered.  
  
"Quick. I knew a guy who was quick. Really really fast. But he's Magneto's son. Magneto is the bad guy!" Hiccup. Rogue giggled.  
  
"Here's your car mister. You better get her home. She looks drunk." The valet said, getting out of the car.  
  
"She is you idiot." Remy said, putting Rogue in the seat and buckling her in. "Rogue. Remy needs your help here. It's raining, and your drunk, traffic is slow, and it's half an hour until the institute. Can you try to not cause trouble mon cherie?" Rogue nodded, or he thought she did.  
  
"Look at all the pretty lights. Wheeeee!" Remy put his head in his hands. He really did like Rogue, but not when she's drunk.  
  
"Rogue. your friends at the institute are going to kill Remy when he shows up with you drunk."  
  
"Ah'm tired. Can Ah go sleepy sleep now?" She asked, half out of it.  
  
"Fine. Rogue, Remy loves you." He said, as she put her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I love you too." Hiccup. Bleeeeeeeeeh. Rogue had just thrown up all over the back seat. "Oopsie daisy!"  
  
"It's all right mon cherie. Just go to sleep. It's all right." He knew not to trust that she said that she loved him. She was drunk. But he half hoped it was true. Rogue soon fell asleep on his shoulder. It was kind of romantic, he though as he drove through the busy streets to the institute.  
  
"What did you do to Rogue?!?" Jean demanded when Remy knocked at the front door at midnight with Rogue in his arms.  
  
"Remy did not do anything. He swears it." He said, walking into the institute.  
  
"Then what happened?" Scott asked, appearing next to Jean.  
  
"Remy do not know how it happened, but she got a hold of wine. If that gives you any idea. He is terribly sorry. He truly did not mean for this to happen in the least." He said, looking a bit sad.  
  
"Well, don't just stand there! We've got to get her to bed." Jean said. Remy took a step forward toward the couch.  
  
"Not you. Give her to me. I'll take her to her room. I don't trust you as far as I can throw you." Scott said, stepping in front of Remy.  
  
"Yes. It would be better for you to take her." Remy said, as he put Rogue in Scott's arms.  
  
"But when she wakes up, give her this." He handed Jean a letter addressed to Rogue. Jean nodded, and Scott turned to go. "Wait." Scott turned around. Remy leaned over Rogue and kissed her on the lips, for one second too long. He stumbled backwards.  
  
"Didn't she warn you? She can't touch anyone. Good seeing you then." Scott said, as Jean lead Remy out the door, and closed it behind him. "Jean, Rogue looks bad. Do you think you could get the memory out of her? It looks pretty bad." Jean nodded, and put her hands to her temple.  
  
"Oh my God! Scott! You know how she said she had seen him before?" Scott nodded. "Well, I know where from! He's one of Magento's henchmen! The memory is when he first saw Rogue. Not at school, but during the epic battle sequence in which the world found out we existed! Rogue ran into him, and he gave her an exploding card. Remy Labeau is Gambit! And I bet this is exploding too!" Jean gasped.  
  
"Open it and find out. I'm going to bring her to bed." Scott said, as Jean sat on the couch and opened the letter. Just a plane letter. Nothing suspicious. Jean sighed, she didn't like Remy. She knew it from the minute she saw him. But now, to give Rogue the letter. or not? She would want to know. Jean frowned, and fallowed Scott to Rogue's room.  
  
~  
  
A/N  
  
Heyo! I realized I did a REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY bad job on Remy's accent. Will change this in next chapter. Ooer.  
  
Disclamer:See previous.  
  
~ASGT, who is chewing gum. 


	3. Angsty Rogue aka Angsty Marie

Card Shark: Chapter three.  
  
"Anything exploding in the card, Jean?" Scott asked, setting Rogue down on her bed, whispering, as so not to wake up Kitty.  
  
"No. But this is bad. Rogue is dating Remy Labeau, AKAGambit. One of Magneto's henchmen. What are we going to do?" Jean asked, looking at Scott for ideas.  
  
"Talk to the Professor. He'll know. And don't worry. She's old enough to know what to do." Scott said, putting his arm around Jean, and walking out of the room with her.  
  
They couple walked into Professor Xavier's quarters five minutes later. He was still up, looking through some papers. "Hello Jean, Scott. Anything I can help you with?" He asked, looking up at them as they came through the door.  
  
"Yes. Well, you see. Rogue came home from her date with this guy. Drunk. She's passed out on her bed now. And Remy kissed her good night before leaving, and as a result, Rogue got some memories, and one of them, (I read her mind.) was when she first met him. Not a school, but during an epic battle sequence. The one with the Sentinel. And he was on Magneto's side. And he left her a note." Jean said, handing him the note.  
  
"I see. Well, from what I know, Remy Labeau, is a former thief from New Orleans, and works for Magneto under the name Gambit. He is roughly twenty two, so I have no clue as to what he is doing in high school. Hmm. this is interesting." The professor opened Remy's letter, and read it aloud.  
  
"Mon Cherie, Remy is sorry to leave you like this, and he is sorry to let you get out of control on the wine. It was bad judgment on his part. He hope you feel much better, He however, am incapable of returning to school on Monday, as is requested to serve those who need my help. ("Magneto." Scott said shortly. "Shh! Let's let him read us the rest!" Jean said, stepping on Scott's toe lightly.) He hopes to see you again under better circumstances then he will see you again under. Yours truly and sorrily, Remy Labeau."  
  
The Professor stopped, and looked at Jean and Scott for reactions.  
  
"He enjoys confusing us, that's for sure." Scott said as he reached for his glass of water.  
  
"I do not know the meaning of the last line, but I do suggest that you and Scott get some rest, and you should give the letter to Rogue. It is hers after all." Xavier handed the letter back to Jean.  
  
"Yes sir." She said, as she and Scott turned and left the room.  
  
Rogue rolled over. I Wahy do Ah have this confounded headache? /I She asked herself in her head. This was the worse one she had ever had.  
  
"Rogue! How was your date with Remy?" Kitty was apparently up, and happy, as usual.  
  
"Fahne. Jus that Ah got this horrible headache! And Ah don't rememba much. We had a nice dinner, a few glasses of whane"  
  
"Wine? Rogue! You had wine with a guy you barely know! Did he hurt you? Anything the matter?" Kitty was overly consurned, according to Rogue.  
  
"No! All Ah remember after that was getting into his car, an' throwin' up, and then Ah think that Ah fell asleep. Ah don't know how Ah got here." Rogue said, trying to sit up, but the hangover was too bad.  
  
"Rogue! You were drunk! We should go get the Professor, or Mr. McCoy, or Mr. Logan. They'd know what to do!" Kitty started walking towards the door.  
  
"No such need. We told the Professor last night." Jean walked into the room, stopping Kitty in her tracks.  
  
"How did Ah get here?"  
  
"Well. Remy brought you here, and then took off. He gave you this letter, before he left. Um. yeah. That's all. Oh, here's some Advil and water. You might need them." Jean said, putting the bottle of Advil, water, and letter on Rogue's bedside table before leaving.  
  
"How many?" Kitty asked, opening the Advil bottle.  
  
"Three." Kitty handed her the pills, and the water.  
  
"Thank ya." Rogue tossed her pills back, and chugged the water. "Muh letter? Can Ah have it?" Rogue asked. Kitty reluctantly handed her the letter. "Thank ya." Rogue read the letter her eyes went wide.  
  
"What's the matter?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Nothin'. Nothin'. Jus that I jus got a memory that I musta have obsorbed from Remy. An' it's not a good one." Rogue shuddered. She now knew why she didn't like him.  
  
"Well? What's like, in it?"  
  
"You really don' wanna know. Ah sure didn't. How did Ah get this? JEAN! JEAN! COME HERE RIGH' NOW!" Rogue yelled, as Jean came to a skidding halt in front of the door.  
  
"What is it?" She asked.  
  
"How did Ah get this memory from Remy?" She demanded.  
  
"He. ah. ahh. he. um. er."  
  
"Spit it owat, Jean!" Rogue yelled at the stuttering red-head.  
  
"Sorry. He just. erm. how should I say this." Rogue looked at Jean angrily. "When he brought you here passed out, soaking wet, he kissed you good night. We warned him. But he didn't listen." Jean said, looking down. Scott had told her not to tell that small detail.  
  
"He kissed meh? That little jackass! Filthy rotten sewer rat! He used meh to get to y'all! He's workin' for Magneto? An' that jus makes it all worth while. But wahy meh?" She asked, settling down just a titch.  
  
"We honestly don't know. We're really really sorry Rogue. You must feel terrible. He got you drunk, and works for Magneto. Rogue." Jean reached out her hand to try her best to comfort Rogue.  
  
"Don touch me. Get away from meh!" Rogue said, turning her head, and bringing her knees up to her chin.  
  
"Rogue."  
  
"Kitty! Jean! Owat! I don trust mah self, y'all shouldn' be trustin' meh either!" Jean took one look at Kitty, and they both stood up and left Angsty!Rogue to herself.  
  
I Whay me? Whay did he choose me above Kitty, or Jean? Or one of the new recruits? Amara? Rahne? /I Rogue worried herself into a deep sleep.  
  
"Marie," The name came like a whisper, but yet loud enough to wake up Rogue. That name. She hadn't heard that name in a long time. Her name. No one here at the mansion knew her name. Professor Xavier probably did, but he never used it. Rogue glanced a look at her clock. 12:07 AM. She had been sleeping all day. I I'm on the brink of insanity. /I She thought bitterly to herself. Suddenly, in the light of the full moon that illuminated bright patches of the floor, and her bed, she saw a glimmer of silver on the bed-side table. She bit her lip, trembling. She reached out one hand gingerly to see what it was. Her hand clasped upon a locket, with the name 'Marie' engraved on it. Slowly, she put the necklace on. She attempted to open the locket, and but her attempts failed. Sighing, she sat back down, and rolled over.  
  
"Marie." The name came again, louder this time, and nearer. Rogue trembled underneath her bed sheets. She noticed that someone had taken her boots off, and changed her into her pajamas. She huddled down farther, she felt a hand, apparently gloved, on her back. "Mon Cherie." The same voice who had whispered her name. She felt the warmth of his breath on her face. Suddenly, reality struck. Green eyes met red on black eyes. "You! Get owat! Stay far far away from meh! You'll be sorry! You'll be ahhhhhhhhhrggr"  
  
He had placed his hand over her mouth to stop the screaming and placing a hand on her side, he rolled her over, onto her back. That only agitated Rogue farther. She started kicking, and punching, hoping to hit some skin, or at least injure him in some way. Her results failed, as he made good care to make sure he was covered up fully. I Damn! /I Rogue thought bitterly. But she kept on kicking. He just rolled his eyes, still keeping one hand on her mouth, he grabbed her to wrists in the other, and holding them above her head, and he placed his lower body against her waist, their faces were a foot away. Her eyes wide with fear.  
  
"Hear Remy out befor' you go an' yell an' scream. Remy had good things to say. Remy promises." If Rogue could speak, she would have verbally challenged him, saying something about 'the word of a thief.' Rogue just growled, as that was the best she could do.  
  
"Remy is very sorry mon cherie. He really does love y', but is forced to stay away from y' do t' his current employer, Magneto." Rogue's eyes, if possible, got bigger. She started trying to scream again, flailing her arms, and legs as best she could, and twisting herself away from Remy.  
  
"But he must leave now. This was all Magnetos doin'. He used him' t' lure y' and get da secrets from da' X-men. Sorry t' use' da' femme." He looked Rogue right in the eyes, and fear filled her eyes. What was he going to do? He couldn't do anything to her. She was untouchable. She had to remember that. But here. She still couldn't help but worry. She started feeling woozy, her eyes closed, and she was out, like a light.  
  
~  
  
A/N  
  
Yo Ho! Disclaimer: Same as always. I found out Rogue's real name do to a very reliable source. My friend Brandy owns it! Just spreading the word.  
  
~ASGT, who is up way to early for her own good, and loves blue fuzzy elves from Germany! But then again, who doesn't? 


	4. Eeeeeeeeeeeeevil Jean

Card shark 4  
  
~  
  
Rogue woke up the next morning, after a day in bed, and was feeling quite refreshed as she walked down the stairs to the kitchen.  
  
"Woah! Rise and shine sleepy head!" Ray called the second she entered the room. Her only reply was to shoot him a dirty look, and continue to walk towards the fridge.  
  
"Hey, sleeping ugly," Rogue looked at Bobby. "What took you so long to get up? And how was your daaaaaaaaaaaaaate." Bobby dragged the word 'date' on longer than he needed to, just to get on Rogue's nerves.  
  
"Well, it was just fahne, thank ya Drake. Anyone else got any questions for meh?" Rogue asked, pulling her bathrobe tighter around her. She was instantly bombarded with questions from everyone.  
  
"What happened"  
  
"Did he pay?"  
  
"Did he kiss you? Oh, sorry stupid question."  
  
"Well, what happened was that we went out to Le Amor, ate, and drank a bit of wahne, Ah drank too much, threw up in his back seat, an Ah passed owat. He carried me to the door, and Scott carried meh to mah room, Jamie. He did pay, Roberto. And yes, Rahne and Amara, he did kiss meh, but Ah was passed owat." Rogue told the entire group of people cluttered around her.  
  
"Ooh! That is like, so totally romantic! He carried you to the door and kissed you good night!" Amara said happily, clutching her hands to her heart and looking up at the ceiling to exaggerate the point. Rahne and Amara instantly broke out in the giggles.  
  
"You two, leave Rogue alone. Here, want some waffles?" This time it was Kitty, at the waffle iron with batter in hand.  
  
"Kitty, what are those green things floating around in there?" Bobby pointed to the green things floating around in the batter.  
  
"Blue berries." Kitty shrugged it off, she was too busy celebrating her first successful waffle made on the waffle iron. All the others were deranged looking.  
  
"Or at least zhey vere supposed to be, before Ketty got to zem!" Kurt said, using his tail to pour milk over his cereal. The room started laughing again.  
  
"Fine! If you're going to be like that, then none of you, like, get any of my waffles!" Kitty said, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Sounds just fine to us, Kitty." Scott laughed, smiling broadly.  
  
"Eat something! You haven't eaten anything for a whole day! You must be starving! What do you want?" Jean asked, sitting down next to Rogue.  
  
"Ah'll just have a croissant with nutella, if that's all rahght. Jean nodded as she levitated them over to her. "Thank ya." Once everyone was done, Scott grabbed Rogue by the arm of her bathrobe, and pulled her over to the corner.  
  
"Rouge, I couldn't help but notice that you had a new necklace added to you collection." Rogue nodded. "Why does it have the name 'Marie' inscribed on it? Why don't you tell me, later, in private, okay?" Scott said, looking hastily at Jean. Rogue nodded again.  
  
"Ah'll meet you in the library at eleven." She said, turning around, and walking out the door. I Ah need a shower. Ah smell lahke the crypt. /I She thought, as she walked up the stairs to her room. In her room, she threw off her bathrobe, and walked into the bathroom. She put her gloves on the counter by her hair dryer. Leaning into the shower, she turned on the shower radio that Kitty had gotten them to share. She clicked it over to her channel, as Marilyn Manson blared throughout the bathroom. I Now this is more lahke it. /I She smiled as she stepped into the shower.  
  
~  
  
An hour later, Rogue was dry and glanced at her clock. 10:55. I Crap! Ah' got to meet Scott in the Library in five minutes. /I She dashed out the door, hastily putting her gloves on, and down the stair case, through the maze of hallways until she reached the Library.  
  
"Took you long enough." Scott said, as she emerged through the doorway.  
  
"Sorry. Lost track of time." She muttered, sitting across from him in an armchair. "Your locket. I've never seen it before, and Marie isn't your name." He said, leaning forward an inch.  
  
"So what?"  
  
"So, I'm just curious. Rogue, you're like a little sister to me. And I worry about you." He said, leaning back. "If that's s all, then I better get going." Scott stood up, and walked towards the door  
  
"Wait!" Scott turned and looked back. "Ah'll tell ya." Scott sat back down. "Marie is mah real name. No one else here at the institute knows that, so you're sworn ta secrecy. Ah bet the Professor knows, but if he does, he doesn't say nothin'." Scott nodded and looked at Rogue. She did look a bit like a Marie.  
  
"But why did you keep your name from us?"  
  
He asked, looking at her. If she could see his eyes, they would be filled with sympathy. "Ah. Ah. Ah just din't feel lahke Ah could trust ya'll. An' I figured that if Ah told ya'll mah real name, then Ah was stuck with ya. An' Ah wasn't too sure 'bout anythin'' at tha time. Do ya forgive meh?" Rogue asked, looking down at her boots.  
  
"Why would I be mad?" Scott reached his hand out and grabbed her gloved hand. "We could never be mad at you. It isn't your fault. Mystique lied to you. We all feel insecure in a world where we're hated because we're different. And you can trust me, I won't tell a single soul. But can I call you Marie?"  
  
"No. Anyone could hear ya. An' then Ah'd have to explain this to everyone, and Ah don't want that at all." Rogue looked up at Scott and smiled. "You'r secret is safe with me." Scott said. Groooooooooooooowl. It was his stomach, "Sorry I'm starving. Want to get something to eat?" He asked, standing up.  
  
"Sure, let's just make sure Kitty is no where to be seen in the kitchen." Rogue and Scott laughed as they walked out.  
  
~  
  
High above them, in the balcony, Jean glared at where Scott and Rogue had been. She hadn't meant to stumble upon the meeting, but she was looking for a book for Kitty on cooking. She dropped the book the second Scott and Rogue left. "She lied?" Jean asked herself. "How can we trust her now? Why is Scott forgiving her? Does Scott." She stopped her mini-monologue. "He can't like her. He's with me! I know that Rogue likes him! But heck there just no way!" Jean grabbed the book from the floor, and ran down the spiral stairs to the main part of the library, opened the French doors, and ran to tell the Professor about Rogue's true identity, as she put it. It wasn't the proper word, but it would sure catch his attention!  
  
~  
  
A/N  
  
Hehe! Evvvvvvvvvvvvil Jean! Once again, the disclaimer is the same as always, and thanks to Brandy dearest for the name info. Thanks to my reviewers:  
  
GBB-Katie, you're getting an action figure and a shirt! Mwahehehe!  
  
A Rogue Warrior Spirit- Thanks for reviewing!  
  
~ASGT, who has a headache, and is waiting for her pizza rolls to be done. 


	5. A nearly avoided epic battle sequence

Cardshark 5  
  
~  
  
"SHE WHAT?" Kitty practically fell off her bed when Jean told her what happened, only it wasn't the true version. It was a slightly altered biased version.  
  
"I know! I can't believe that Scott would cheat on me. but with I HER? /I That's even worse! And she lied to us, on top of that!" Jean sat on Kitty's bed, and starred at Rogue's side of the room. It was a complete and total mess.  
  
"I'm soooo going to throw those things, like, away ASAP!" Kitty didn't say A.S.A.P, she pronounced it.  
  
"Good idea. I'll help!" Jean hopped up and moved Rogue's CD's under a lamp. She then had the lamp smash the CD's.  
  
"I'll short circuit her stuff!" Kitty then phased through her laptop, stereo and phone. By then, Jean was done with various jobs.  
  
"We did good, Kitty. Let's go inform the others." Jean smiled evilly. This was perfect! She had always hated Rogue, but this was the last straw.  
  
"Right!" Kitty smiled, and phased through the door, grabbing Jean with her.  
  
While all this was going on, Rogue was busy venting out her anger, by going to a movie by herself. She was due to return home at Eleven O'clock, when everyone was asleep.  
  
Her room was pitch black when she walked in. The familiar shuffling sound of her boots against carpet accompanied her to her light. Click. A scream. The sound of pounding feet down the hall. A yawn or too from Kitty. The icy glares of her teammates.  
  
"Who! Who did this?" Rogue all but screamed.  
  
"I don't know, maybe it was your dear Remy." Amara's taunting voice laughed at her.  
  
"No! Who did this? Who ever did, they're gonna pay!" To demonstrate her point, Rogue removed a glove.  
  
"Who cares? Who really cares?" Bobby this time.  
  
I Since when have tha newbies been against meh? /I "What's tha matta? Y'all acting so cold."Rogue looked over her teammates. Everyone was outside her room, (including Kitty, who had phased threw the wall into the hallway.) And everyone (save Scott) was giving her icy glares. "Whay are y'all actin' this way? Someone, tell meh, please!" Her voice was pleading now, but her teammates glares were mocking, even Kurt's, her dear brother.  
  
"You wanna know? Ask yourself. Ask the real you. Ask Marie." The last word that Jean said was dripping with hatred.  
  
"Oh mah God! Scott! You lied ta meh! You told them all!" With that, Rogue ran back into her room, and slammed the door. She didn't stop until she reached her bed. Pulling the warm satin sheets over her head, she cried. She was right. She couldn't trust anyone. She had trusted Scott, and this is how he repaid her? Hatred surged through her body. She screamed as she hit the wall in her anger. CRUNCH, the wall now had the hole in it the size of Rogue's fist. Tears streamed down her face. Ruining her makeup. "Whay meh? Every thang was goin' so great, but." She mumbled to herself, trying to make herself feel better. She was sure everyone had left by now. Kitty was no where to be seen. A knock at the door. "Git owat!" She yelled at the door, throwing a pillow at it for good measure.  
  
"Rogue. It's me, Scott." Came Scott's voice through the door.  
  
"No! Go awahy! You lied ta meh! Ah trusted you with mah secret, and you went an' told everyone! No one's talkin ta meh! Not even Kurt!"  
  
"Rogue, just let me in. I can explain everything. Please, Rogue?"  
  
"Fahne! Open it up. It's already open." She mumbled pulling the covers over her head again. She heard his footsteps across the carpet. The end of her bed sagged a bit. His hand reached out and pulled the covers from her.  
  
"I didn't tell. I never would have. I don't break my promises. Someone must have over heard. I'm so sorry Rogue." This was too much for her to bear, she threw her arms around Scott, resting her head against his chest she cried. "Shhh.. Shh. It's all right. It's all right." He said, rubbing her back carefully, and rather awkwardly. She looked up at him, her green eyes met his sunglasses. It was almost romantic, but the glasses ruined the effect.  
  
"What color are they?" She asked tearfully.  
  
"Wha? Oh, you mean my eyes. Green, but no one will ever see them. My own little bit of angst." He sighed deeply. "You okay now?" She nodded mutely.  
  
"Ah'm gonna take a walk." She said, standing up, and grabbing her leather coat from the bedpost.  
  
"But it's midnight, and there's a blizzard warning. You can't go." He stood up.  
  
"Ah can, and Ah will. Don't bother to tell the others that Ah've gone, they won't miss meh." She opened the window, and supported herself on the ledge. Waving, she moved her feet to the branch, and swung her arms out, grabbing the branch above. She shimmed down the tree as Scott appeared at the window. She smiled slightly, and walked across the lawn, her boots crunching in the newly fallen snow.  
  
Crunch, crunch crunch. Her hands in her pockets, Rogue trudged across the park, stopping to sit on the swings. Her feet dragged as she rocked back and forth. Her tears had ceased coming, the waning moon shown bright on patches of snow in front of her. She shivered. Sighing, she got back up. The snow was coming more steadily now, and the wind was windier. I Ah best be headin' back ta tha institute. Not lahke anyone cares. /I She thought bitterly. She must not have been watching the road, or where her feet took her, but Rogue suddenly found herself falling. Falling. down, where she landed with a painful sounding CRUNCH. Rogue bit her lip to keep from crying out. She looked around at her surroundings. She was in a ditch, and her foot was beneath her. She tried to move it, but found it too painful. "Ahhh." She let out a slight whimper. I Someone, help me! Please! Ah'm sorry! Ah didn't mean ta offend ya. Someone.. Please. anybody. please./I Her trail of thoughts stopped as her eyesight went. Along with it, her sense of smell, sense of warmth and cold.  
  
Scott sat bolt upright in his bed. It was Rogue. Something had happened to her. He silently cursed himself. He should never have let her go off wondering at night. Stepping out of bed, he rushed to the door, threw it opened and ran down the hall to. Who should he go get? Jean was very anti- Rogue at the moment, as were the rest of the students. Logan would kill him for waking him up. Ororo. He best not go into her room. Mr. McCoy. He didn't know where his room was. That left Professor X. But where else? He asked himself. He ran down the hall and knocked on Professor X's door. "Professor! It's Rogue! Wait! I mean, this is about Rouge!" Scott continued to pound on the door.  
  
"Scott, I heard. What is it about Rouge?" The Professor asked, as Scott pounded mid-air, not realizing that the door had been opened, the result was him narrowly missing Professor X's face.  
  
"She went out for a walk, at midnight, and I'm pretty damn sure that something's happened to her. It's Two. She's been gone for two hours! And there was a blizzard!" Scott said, his face showing a light uncertainty.  
  
"There is not much we can do. Where do you suppose she went?" He asked, looking at Scott.  
  
"The park." Scott answered, that's where she always went when she needed to get away from it all.  
  
"Good. Go wake the others, tell them to suit up. We have a park to search. I'll wake up Logan." The Professor added, seeing the look on Scott's face.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the troops were assembled in the foyer, and were grumbling loudly.  
  
"Why are we doing this again?" Kitty asked, looking at Jean.  
  
"Beats me. She's a traitor." Amara whispered.  
  
"Okay. We're going to search the park. In groups of two. Kitty and Jean, Amara and Bobby, Jamie and Ray, Roberto and Sam, and Kurt and me. Ready? Let's go." Scott said, motiong for the door. With much grumbling, everyone got into their groups, and walked out the door.  
  
"Rogue!"  
  
"Rogue!"  
  
"You filthy traitor! Where are you, damnit?" (Bobby.)  
  
"Marie! Marie D'Ancanto! You better get your ass out here, or when we find it, we'll kick it!" (Sam.)  
  
"Knock it off you two! We're here to find her, not torment her!" Scott called over the din. He couldn't see it but Sam and Bobby rolled their eyes.  
  
"Scott! Over here! I think I've found her!" Kurt called, bamphing over to Scott.  
  
"I thought that we were supposed to be together." Scott said, a slight warning in his voice.  
  
"Ja, but never mind zhat! I found her, over 'ere!" Kurt's tail grabbed Scott's leg, and they BAMPHED to the ditch. However. It was empty.  
  
"Y' two are too slow. Remy got 'ere firs' and he has saved t' Rogue." Remy called from on top of the hill. Kurt and Scott turned to face him. He had Rogue, limp in his arms.  
  
"X-Men! Get over here! NOW!" Scott yelled upward. With in thirty seconds, the rest of the team was assembled with Scott and Kurt.  
  
"Put her down, and ve'll leave you alone. If you don't ve'll attack!" Kurt said, worried about his sister.  
  
"Remy don't believe y'. He knows that y' won't when he has da cherie in his arms." The snow was lessening, the blizzard was stopping.  
  
"We'll give you one more change. Put Rogue down." Scott threatened, raising his hand to the dial on his glasses.  
  
"Non."  
  
"X-Men, take him!" But Remy was gone. They stared wide-eyed at the spot where he was.  
  
Remy was knocking the best he could on the door of the Brotherhood house.  
  
"Eh? What do you want, Yo? Oie!" Todd had answered the door. "Lance! Pietro! Wanda! Freddie! Yo! We've got ourselves an Acolyte and a X-Geek at our doors!" Todd yelled into the house.  
  
"What is it? I was sleepin' on the couch." Lance's voice came.  
  
"Lance!" The sound of someone being hit.  
  
"Owww. Wanda. That was mean."  
  
"I AM mean! Get used to it! Who is the Acolyte and X-Geek, Todd?" Wanda asked, her footfalls coming closer to the door.  
  
"We've got ourselves a Gambit, and a Rogue." Was all Todd said, as Wanda opened the door fully and gasped.  
  
~  
  
A/N  
  
See previous disclaimers.  
  
~ASGT, the almighty one who has to go to her neighbors to watch X-Men tonight. Life sucks, doesn't it? Oh yeah, and her sister is a future Avril Lavigne in training, and that's a BAD THING! I hate Lavigne! 


	6. Rogue: I am your fazer'z unclez grandpaz...

Cardshark 6  
  
~  
  
"Oh my God, what, Wanda?" Freddie asked, too lazy to get off the couch.  
  
"Woah-it's-Gambit-with-Rogue-our-favorite-ex-Brotherhood-Goth!" Pietro had appeared at his twin's shoulder.  
  
"Please, y' must help us. Da Belle Femme was and is hurt. She needs da medical attention."  
  
Wanda nodded, "Boys! Who's gonna give up their room?" The boys just looked at Wanda like she had a deformed twin on her shoulder. Oh wait, she did. Pietro. "Look, we need a place for her," She gestured at Rogue. "To stay." Her eyes fell on Lance.  
  
"Me? Nuh uh!" Lance backed up, and fell over the over turned lamp.  
  
"Fallow me. um. What's your name?" Wanda asked, wrinkling her nose and stepping over Lance.  
  
Remy set Rogue on Lance's bed, and as he did so, she moaned slightly. Remy looked at Wanda, she just nodded and smiled weakly. Just then, Todd bounced in the room.  
  
"Yo! The doctor's gonna be here in about thirty minutes, yo!" Todd straightened himself up. With one last look at Rogue, Remy, flanked by Wanda and Todd left the room, closing the door gently behind them.  
  
"An' her' diagnosis, Doctor?" Remy asked, leaning forwards and clasping his hands together. The whole scene looked like a cheap soap opera with mutants in it.  
  
"She will survive," The Doctor said, cleaning his glasses. "Naturally. Her left leg is broken." Remy smiled. "She will be waking up in a few minutes." Remy sighed as he closed the door behind the Doctor.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! What am Ah doin' here? Whay is mah leg in a cast?" Rogue's piercing scream rang through the Brotherhood house.  
  
"You-get-to-explain-this." Pietro said in a sing-songy voice. Remy just scowled.  
  
Back at the Institute, Kurt and Scott were moping about. Everyone else was celebrating, (save the teachers.) They were free of the liar, the Rogue, the traitor. This was cause for celebration.  
  
"Where do ya think zhat Gambit to her?" Kurt asked, looking mournfully at the bag of potato chips in front of him.  
  
"Took her to Magneto? Molested her, wait, that's impossible. Dropped her off a cliff into the foaming brine below to her death?" Scott suggested. A low growl came from the doorway. It was Logan.  
  
"She better be safe, or else." He had no need to continue.  
  
"Where is Storm, Mr. McCoy, Professor X?" Scott asked.  
  
"Punishing the others." Logan sat on the chair opposite Scott and Kurt. They nodded. Suddenly, breaking the silence, Scott started laughing.  
  
"Hey! Ve are trying to mourn here! Vhy are you laughink?" Kurt asked, starring at Scott.  
  
"Logan, Kurt, remember when Rogue's powers went psycho?" They nodded. "And she shifted to me? And blasted me with my own powers?" He smiled weakly.  
  
"And I wouldn't leave her side, until Storm and I went off looking for-"  
  
"Our loving muzer." Kurt added, also smiling.  
  
"Yeah, that was it, elf. I swear it, I felt like she was my own daughter." Logan smiled slightly.  
  
"I said earlier that she was like my sister." Scott added.  
  
"Vait, zhat vould make you mien fazer!" Kurt added, putting on his Canadian accent with heavy breating, he said, "Rogue, I am your fazer." This caused him and Scott to burst out laughing, falling off the couch. Logan shook his head, not getting the joke. The sound of Professor Xavier's wheelchair brought them back to reality.  
  
"Kurt, Scott, Logan. We found out where she is." Kurt and Scott got up, highfived, but kept their hands connected and skipped around in a circle. Professor X chuckled. "Don't celebrate just yet." Kurt and Scott stopped. "She is at the Brotherhood of Mutants."  
  
~  
  
And that's why he's called Cliffhanger!  
  
Has anyone ever seen Between the Lions on PBS? Well, it's a little kid show, and they have a character called Cliffhanger, and he's always hanging from a cliff.  
  
Disclaimer: X-men is not mine. The Doctor as I so nicely named him, could be mine, if I wanted him to be, and Cliffhanger belongs to Between the Lions, and Between the Lions belongs to PBS. My notebook where I wrote this belongs to me! Me, me, me! It's all mine! Mwahahahaha! Just so you know, this story is the first part in a sequel. The second part is called Suicidal King, and the last part is called Royal Flush. The trilogy is called The Game of Hearts Trilogy. So, yeah. Oh, and just out of Randomness, GBB and I were discussing if we were mutants, we'd join The Brotherhood as our first choice, (To be with Pietro, and we like being bad, but not too bad.) Then The Acolytes, (Hey! Remy and St. John are cool!) and then The X-Men (Cause they are in the famous words of GGB, 'Too goody goody.') That's all folks!  
  
~ASGT who bought this computer for twenty five, in the poker machine, down the hall. And the amazing ASGT who helped convince GBB's brother' that Remy Labeau was going to win the World )Poker Championships. Her brothers then watched X-Men, but only protested during the commercials.  
  
~ASGT who needs to shut up now. 


	7. The most important notice that you will ...

IMPORTANT NOTICE!  
  
~  
  
Yo ha y'all! This is ASGT here, calling to tell you that for you enjoyment, I have uploaded the next chapter in Card Shark, but there will be a ten day break, due to the fact that I am going to London and Paris. I leave today around 2 Central time. But my plane leaves at 6. I really hope you all enjoy chapter 7! And just to let you all know, I have written all of the chapters up to Suicidal King 6. I'm halfway through 7. So I'm just going to (starting now) Upload one chapter a week. Sorry to keep you in suspense, but have fun reading!  
  
~ASGT the insane. 


	8. Motherly loveerlike and Magneto goes a '...

Cardshark 7  
  
~  
  
The night had settled on the Brotherhood of Bayville-er-Mutants. The only sounds to be heard were those of heavy breathing, and Todd's sleep talking about all the things he wanted to do to Wanda, but couldn't.  
  
"Mastermind, remind me to kill him the next time I get." Oh, yes, and the quite whispers of Magneto and Mastermind sneaking through the house.  
  
"Yes sir." Came Mastermind's voice.  
  
"Gambit is asleep on the couch. How quaint. Undoubtedly here for the girl. Her room should be right here. Ah ha!" Magneto indeed had broken down the correct door.  
  
"What is dis? Some party dat Remy was not invited to?" Remy asked, popping up over Magneto's shoulder.  
  
"Ach! Don't do that again Gambit! This isn't a party! It's a changing-the- Rogue's-memorys-so-that-she-likes-you-and-joins-us-in-the-middle-of-the- night-festivity." Magneto hissed. Remy nodded to show he understood.  
  
"Jus' one t'ing d'to. Dis isn't da Cherie's room. Dis is your daughter's room." Remy pointed out. Magneto stepped back and whacked his palm against his helmet.  
  
"Then where is it, Gambit?" Magneto somehow managed to look menacing even though Pyro had added bleach to the wash, so his uniform, where it was usually dark red, was now pink.  
  
"Down da hall. Three doors down." Remy pointed. Magneto dropped the hold on Remy and raced down the hall with Mastermind and Remy close behind.  
  
The next morning, laughter rang through the house. Pietro had recorded Todd's midnight ramblings, and was playing them for Rogue, Remy, Freddie, Lance and his evil twin sister, Wanda. BRING BRING! That was the doorbell, not the phone as Freddie thought.  
  
"I'll get it yo!" Todd bounced down and opened the door with his slimy green tongue. He was greeted by the familiar sight of five mutants suited up. The X-Men.  
  
"Hand over Rogue, and no one gets hurt!" Scott raised his hand to his goggles.  
  
"Hey, chill out man! She's cool, come in and see." Lance said, appearing from behind Todd and opening the door full wide, showing them the picture inside. Rogue had her foot propped up on a pillow, her arm around Remy's waist, her head on his chest, and his arm around her, looking and laughing at Pietro, torment Wanda about Todd. Wanda balled her fists threateningly, but stopped.  
  
"ROGUE?" The X-Men all but blurted out at this sight.  
  
"Hey." She said, waving to them with a wave of her hand.  
  
"Rogue, they like don't have you like tied up and like handcuffed!" Kitty's eyes were wide.  
  
"Come on Stripes, let's go." Logan retracted his claws as he said this.  
  
"Ja! Everyone ez worried about mien sister." Kurt said, stepping forwards. Jean said nothing.  
  
"Okay, Ah'm comin'. C'ya later then, Wanda, Todd, Pietro, Lance, Freddie, Remy." She had a special way of saying his name that made the X-Men almost fall over from shock.  
  
"Oui mon cherie." Remy hugged Rogue as she limped out the front door, into the X-Van.  
  
"Hey, Rogue, not like I'm happy about all this, but you've like, got a visitor." Kitty phased through the door.  
  
"Okay, send 'im in." Rogue shut her book. She had no laptop, stereo, or CD's, thanks to Kitty and Jean.  
  
"Mon Cherie?" Came a familiar voice from the doorway.  
  
"Remy!" Rogue shot up from bed, and hobbled off over to the door, wrapping him in a hug.  
  
"Cherie, we need to talk." He said, pulling her sweat shirted arms down. He walked her over to her bed and sat down next to her. His hands entwined in hers.  
  
"Yes?" She asked nervously, not knowing what to expect.  
  
"Dis is hard for Remy to say, but Remy doesn't love you. Dis," He tapped her head where her hair covered her skin. "Dis is all fake. Mastermind altered dose memories so dat Da Belle Femme joins do Acolytes. Remy is telling da truth Cherie. Dis is fo' your own good." With that, Remy turned to the window and jumped down. In the newly fallen snow, was the imprint of two feet, running.  
  
"He does love me." Rogue said aloud. Tap tap. Rogue turned around and saw Remy looking at her. "What are ya doin' back here, Swamp Rat?" She asked accusingly.  
  
"Dis," With that, Remy kissed her on the lips. She gasped, as Remy staggered.  
  
"You were riaght! My memories are all fake! You don't love meh! You lied ta meh!" Rogue screamed as the shocked Remy looked shocked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Get owat!" With that, Rogue shoved Remy out the window, and slammed it. KNOCK KNOCK. It was Kitty again.  
  
"Rogue, oh, he left. Thank God. Lance is here, and everyone is like, leaving tomorrow, so were gonna like open up presents."  
  
"Comin'. But whay is Lance here?"  
  
"I invited him. Since I'm like, Jewish, and all Professor X said I could bring him. Yeah, merry Christmas and all that jazz. Let's go!" Kitty grabbed Rogue's arm and phased her through the door.  
  
~  
  
A/N:  
  
Disclamer: Same as before, But in the last chapter, I forgot that Starwars is owned by George Lucas, and in this chapter, 'Merry Christmas and All That Jazz' is a parody of All that Jazz that the people of the Chicago musical sang for a charity CD that we posses. Chicago is owned by Broadway, Broadway is owned by NYC, NYC is owned by New York, New York is owned by the USA, the USA is owned by North America, North America is owned by the word, and the world is owned by the universe. Kinda makes you feel small, huh?  
  
~ASGT who has lost her touch at typing. 


	9. What to expect when your expecting

Cardshark 8  
  
A/N: All the Apocalypse stuff never happened in this. I.E. Mystique is still alive. You will need to know this for Royal Flush. Yes, I have finished writing the entire fic! I just need to type it up and upload it. Very very slowly! Mwahaha! ~  
  
"Merry Christmas, Marie!" Called Bobby, the second Rogue entered the living room. Rogue shot him a look that clearly said 'You're dead Drake.' Bobby then pranced over to Jubilee and sat next to her. In an attempt to be funny, he had taped Mistletoe to his head. Rogue rolled her eyes.  
  
"Sit next to us, Rogue!" Kitty pulled on her hands. She was left with no choice, but to sit next to Lance. "I don't get it!" Kitty started. Rogue groaned, not again. "Why is Christmas such a commercialized holiday? I sit here, with you all giving Christmas gifts, but no one like, helped me light my menorah!" Whether this was a rhetorical question or not, no one cared. Their attention was turned to three presents piled in front of Rogue.  
  
"Are these all for meh?" She asked, everyone nodded. She opened the top first. Inside was a frame with the words 'Brother and Sister' inscribed in different fonts and in the frame was a picture. A picture of her and Kurt smiling, it was a close up of their faces, they were close together, but not too close and his blue fuzzy tail was around her shoulder.  
  
"Turn et ova!" Kurt urged, she did as she was told, and on the back were the words: 'I swear, he's like an annoying little Brother'. Rogue looked at Kurt, half smiling, but her eyes were grimacing with the memory, Scott laughed slightly. The second present was an oddly shaped box. Rogue soon got busy ripping off the paper and tearing open the box. Inside was a brand new, shiny blue guitar, with amp and everything.  
  
"Scott and Jean! You two! Thank ya!" Jean looked down, and Scott smiled. The last present was a new stereo, Discman, laptop and CD's to replace the broken ones from everyone else. Lance, whom Kitty had given a guitar too, leaned over to Rogue and whispered in her ear. Rogue nodded, and plugged her amp. There, in the living room, was held a Christmas concert. They placed The Hanukah Song for Kitty, and a wide range of songs from The Nightmare before Christmas. By the time they were done, the rest of the students were done opening gifts.  
  
"Ah, Rogue, one last gift for you." Professor Xavier handed her a small velvet box with a black ribbon on it.  
  
"He's proposing," Bobby whispered to Julibee.  
  
Taking off the bow and opening the box, Rogue screamed. A gleaming key was in it with a note, 'From Mr. McCoy, Storm, Professor Xavier, and Logan, look in the garage.' Rogue didn't need to eb told twice. She half wobbled to the garage followed by everyone else. Rogue screamed at what she saw. A brand spanking new Harley Davidson.  
  
"Oh mah gawd! Thank ya so much!" Rogue hugged each of the teachers in turn.  
  
"Now, let's return to the living room for cocoa and cookies." Professor X herded everyone into the living room.  
  
When everyone was settled, Jean stood up.  
  
"I," she cleared her throat, and there was a very pregnant pause. "I am Pregnant with Scott's baby!"  
  
BOOM! Scott fell off his chair in a dead fait, Logan stopped biting the head off a ginger bread man halfway to his mouth, Lance looked extremely uncomfortable, Kurt choked on his egg nog, the new recruits started whispering and giggling, Kitty screamed in shock, and Jamie looked confused. Everyone else looked shocked.  
  
BOOM!  
  
The room broke out in chatter.  
  
"Jean, Scott, Logan, Hank, and Ororo, can I see you in the other room, please, now?" Professor X pointed to the door as they trudged out the door into the other door.  
  
~  
  
A/N  
  
Disclamer: Same as before, and Tim Burton owns NMBC, Adam Sandler owns The Hanukkah song, Harley Davidson owns Harley Davidson. (Is he a real person?) And I own. **looks around for something to own** My bleach kit that my mum won't let me use, my shirt that looks like Rogue's, but the second I find a better one, my mom won't let me buy it, my boots, my Harley Davidson shoes, and my gloves. And my X-Men Evolution Tees I made my self. (Ten bucks a pop. You pick the words and picture. I ship them to you!)  
  
~ASGT has a headache, and is taking a break from writing because the next chapter iss LONG 


	10. Sex Ed with Doctor Bobby

Cardshark 9  
  
~ A/N: Jenny- Because Professor X is making them be all lovey dovey. And it works for my plot. Do I really have a plot? And I just love making the world turn against Rogue. It happens a lot in this trilogy.  
  
Wow- Yep, this is defiantly Romy. All three of them will be. Meh. What was I going to say? Oh, yeah, in every story though, there is a quick Jott thingamahicker. But if I told you, it would ruin the surprise.  
  
This is the second to last chapter! I really really really hope that you enjoy it. Oh, and this chapter is a strong PG-13 for Bobby teaching sex ed. I suggest that you run away before he gets to close.  
  
~  
  
"Professor, we used a condon. But it must have had a hole, and we're both eighteen, and we graduate in half a year." They could hear Jean plead behind the door. The 'they' I'm talking about is Kurt, Kitty, Bobby, Ray, Roberto, Julibee, Jamie, Sam, Lance and Rogue. Lance just wanted the dirt.  
  
"Jean, that is not the issue. You are one of the X-Men. And a very important one at that. We would loose you for a while if you kept the baby." Storm said.  
  
"Catch twenty-two!" Bobby whispered outside.  
  
"Shhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
"But. But. Scott." It was clear from Jean's tone, she looked at Scott.  
  
"Adoption?" He suggested.  
  
"Or Abortion. Kitty could just phase the thing out." Logan said, barley audible.  
  
"Eeeeewwww! Like, no way! Oops. Hello Professor, Logan, Storm, Jean, Mr. McCoy, Scott." Kitty phased through the door as she had spoken earlier.  
  
"Kitty, who else is out there?" Professor x asked.  
  
"Um. Kurt, Bobby, Ray, Roberto, Julibee, and Jamie and Rogue."  
  
"And Lance?" He asked.  
  
"And Lance. Hey! No fair!"  
  
"Well, people who Kitty just mentioned, go do something else other than eavesdrop. Lance, you should go home." Professor X said this as he wheeled to the door and opened it. A pile of mutants greeted him.  
  
"Owww! Rogue! You're touching me!" Julibee yelled.  
  
"Sorray." Rogue mumbled and moved her foot. The Professor laughed slightly as he shut the door.  
  
"Jamie! Get your multiple's butt out of my face!" Ray yelled as laughter sounded.  
  
"How come Jean's pregnant?" Jamie asked five minutes later.  
  
"Um. don't you like, already know this?" Kitty asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, Jamie, when a man and a woman like love each other a lot, they like. er." Kitty falted.  
  
"HAVE SEX!" Bobby yelled loudly.  
  
"Yes, exactly. And Jean got pregnant because she had it with Scott."  
  
"How'd she have it?"  
  
"Um. they did."  
  
"No! Jamie, they slept in the same bed and had wild passionate sex all night! I heard them!" Bobby roared again.  
  
"But how do you get pregnant from sleeping together?"  
  
"Um. the man gets his." This was Kitty again.  
  
"DICK!"  
  
"Upright and puts it in the woman's."  
  
"PUSSY!"  
  
"SHUT UP BOBBY! And then, if they don't use a condom, you can get pregnant."  
  
"Condom?" Jamie questioned.  
  
"A sock for a mans." But Bobby remained silent. "Penis." Kitty finished.  
  
"Have any of you had it?"  
  
"I haven't. Rogue can't, everyone else, no, Bobby. Maybe." Kitty said grimacing.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well, Ah could if we wore a condom an' full body scuba suits that had special holes. ya." Rogue trailed off. She had had too much time to think about this.  
  
"Okay." Jamie said as the room exploded in laughter.  
  
"Ah'm gonna take a ride." Rogue announced to the remaining mutants. Herself, Professor X, and Mr. McCoy were staying. She had gotten her cast off earlier that day.  
  
"Have fun Rogue." Mr. McCoy said as Rogue walked out the door. He then resumed beating Professor X at Super Smash Brothers.  
  
"Argh! Almost empty. Gotta go git more gas." Rogue mumbled as she pulled out of the garage. She didn't think much on the ride, and soon pulled in the store. No pay-at-the-pump for mutants.  
  
"Twenty-seven fifty, Mutie." The man behind the counter said. Reaching into her pockets Rogue pulled out the cash. "You're still seventeen fifty short." He growled.  
  
"Ah don't have it." Rogue said.  
  
"No cash, no gas."  
  
CLUNK. A twenty fell down next to her ten.  
  
"There you go, Cherie." It was Remy.  
  
~  
  
A/n:  
  
Disclaimer: The man at the counter belongs to me! All previous disclaimers apply.  
  
~ASGT who is happy that she is almost done with Card Shark and on the way to Suicidal King! 


	11. The Final Chapter and Lovers tiffs

Cardshark 10.  
  
~  
  
"Swamp rat! What the Hell are you doin' here?" Rogue asked, glaring daggers at Remy.  
  
"Cherie." He started.  
  
"No! Ah'm not your 'Cherie.'"  
  
"But Remy loves you."  
  
"No he doesn't."  
  
"Cherie, when Remy can't sleep at night, he t'inks abou' you an' den he can sleep. Da Cherie helps him."  
  
"BS!"  
  
"Um. If you two muties are done with your lovers tiff." The man at the counter started, but stopped when they glared at him.  
  
"Marie."  
  
"Don't call meh that eva' again! If ya do, then Ah swear." Rogue took off her glove to prove her point. Remy looked at her unphased by her threats.  
  
"Da Cherie's threats are empty."  
  
"No they ain't! Who are you ta go aroun' sayin' whether mah threats are empty or not?"  
  
"I am Remy LaBeau, a mutant named Gambit, an Acolyte and an avid card player. I am also in love with Marie D'Ancanto, another mutant code named Rogue who can't touch. Dat's who I am!" Rogue stared. He was speaking in first person.  
  
"Well Ah'm Marie D'Ancanto codenamed Rogue, an' Ah'm not in love with Remy Labeau codenamed Gambit." Rogue replied.  
  
"But y' are!" Rogue grabbed the change off the counter and stormed out the door. But Remy fallowed her.  
  
"Stop fallowin' meh! Ah don't lahke you in tha least! So get away." She swong her legs over the motorcycle.  
  
"Cherie." Remy warned, he placed his hands on the handle bars, himself in front of the bike.  
  
"Ah said don't."  
  
"Den jus' listen to Remy."  
  
"Fahne! You have ten seconds."  
  
"Remy loves you Cherie, forever." Remy reached his hands to Rogue's.  
  
"Well that's just too bad, caues' this cherie doesn't return you'a feelins. Who would lahke a girl that they can't touch?" Rogue tore her hand from his and turned the ignition.  
  
"Remy does Cherie!" But his words were lost to the roar of the engine as Rogue sped off.  
  
~  
  
A/N:  
  
Happy me! So ends the first part of the Game of Hearts Trilogy. The sequal, Suicidal King will be out in a bit.  
  
For those who are wondering:  
  
Amara and Rahne went home after 'Day of Reconing.' And Marie D'Ancanto is Rogue's real name. Well, in movie land anyway. And I'm using it, so bite me!  
  
And most of SK and lots of this is inspired by Kat and I when we dressed up in out X-Men regular clothes costumes and made up episodes. I was Rogue, she was Kitty, then Tabby, and now Wanda. See previous disclaimers.  
  
Ooh. a tasty tidbit for y'all!:  
  
~  
  
"What about this one?" Kitty asked, holding up a pink glittery with tied fringe top.  
  
"That's fahne." Rogue didn't even look at the top.  
  
"You hate it."  
  
"You're right. Ah do. Can Ah go look in Hot Topic now?" Kitty nodded dejectedly as Rogue left Ambercrombie and Fitch and made her way to Hot Topic across the food court.  
  
BAM! Rogue was on the floor, Pietro Maximoff on top of her.  
  
"Hey-Rogue. Sorry-I-wasn't-looking." He said, standing up and extending his hand toward her. She took it and stood up.  
  
"Pietro, what are you doin' here?" She asked as he walked next to her.  
  
"Looking-for-you."  
  
~  
  
Doesn't that just wet your appetite for Suicidal King?  
  
~ASGT. 


End file.
